


Marshmallows

by Franxxlada



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Naegami, Naegi Makoto is a sweetie pie, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya-centric, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Sweet, THIS IS SO CUTE, Togami Byakuya Has Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franxxlada/pseuds/Franxxlada
Summary: Autumn has always been a season that Togami despises, but his lover Makoto always seems to make his days a bit more sweeter and softer.~~~~~~~~~~A lovely gift dedicated to my lovely friend Taika!! I love you so much hun, and thank you so much for being there for me when I need some help, and for fangirling about Naegami with me
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paulmcmuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcmuffin/gifts).



> Here's something a bit sweeter for you sweet toothed lovelies out there! Especially you Taika, hopefully you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^^ l love you all!

Autumn weather has always been a hassle to prepare for. Halloween, the auburn and brown ambience outside, the spicy and sweet smell of cinnamon that surrounds you as you walk out of your apartment. The air is slightly chilly, but it’s bearable, in fact it’s refreshing from the constant summer heat and humidity.

Togami hated it. He hated autumn weather, he hated the constant word of “Pumpkin spiced flavoured everything” plastered everywhere he went. The crunching of the dried leaves under his oxford shoes made him grind his teeth and cringe. He was on his way back home from a tiring day of working and meetings that would drag on forever and ever and the ringing of his work phone stuck in his head like some sick and twisted earworm. He was exhausted, he just wanted to go back to his apartment where he lived with his adorable, ray of sunshine that is known as his boyfriend Makoto Naegi. He considered himself lucky to be with such a boy as Makoto, his smile will melt the hearts of the most coldest and emotionless of people, those sweet doe eyes that are filled with such joy and love and determination. 

He arrived at his destination, grumbling under his breath and reaching for his keys. He slid the key into the hole and opened the door, looking around a fairly big, but spacious and empty apartment. It left him a bit uneasy, walking in and quietly closing the door behind him, the blond heir set his workbag aside and walked around the apartment. He opened his mouth to call out for his boyfriend, but the sickly-sweet smell of sugar filled the air. 

“Oh lord. What has he done this time?” The heir spoke to himself, suppressing a smile as he walked to the kitchen. The sight he saw was deemed to be the most adorable thing he has ever seen. His sweetie pie, Makoto Naegi, wearing one of his dress shirts and some mismatched socks, sleeves going over his hands, powdered sugar dusted all over his face and in his messy hair. He sneezed a high-pitched kitten sneeze, the powdered sugar forming a cloud in front of the smaller boy’s face. He shook his head and looked up, a wonderous huge grin on his face formed and stars twinkled in his eyes. Togami put a hand over his chest and smiled warmly at his lover. 

“Togamiiiii!!” Makoto cheered as he jumped into the arms of the taller heir, going on his tippy toes to give him a soft kiss on his lips. Togami hummed a content little hum as he kissed back, his long, smooth hands cupped Makoto’s rosy cheeks gently as if he were the most precious diamond ever known to mankind, which he was in Togami’s world. He pulled away slowly, laughing and licking the sugar off his own lips.

“You’re sweeter than usual, what mischief are you up to at this time of the day Makoto?” he asks, raising an eyebrow and smiling. Whenever he would come home to furniture being moved, or the apartment smelling different than usual, it was the cue that Makoto has done something, or he was up to some cheeky mischief that usually ends up with Togami cleaning up or helping him clean up. He didn’t mind the mess that came with his tiny boyfriend’s shenanigans, in fact it made his day a tad bit better from the constant hassle and stress of work that would manifest in his mood whenever he returned home. 

“ Well, I saw this recipe online for homemade marshmallows, and I decided to make some with my hot cocoa that you absolutely love! Especially with this time of the year, it’s perfect to snuggle up in blankets with a cup of hot cocoa and sweet marshmallows!” Makoto said, flashing a smile that was just so precious, as if the angels above came down to earth in the body of Makoto. Togami tilted his head to the kitchen counter, where a bag of powdered sugar sat and a blob of white mass was waiting. He walked over to the scene and observed, stepping back as Makoto trotted over to the counter and reached up to grab a heart shaped cookie cutter. 

Togami watched as his boyfriend cut out heart shaped marshmallows from the soft, white fluff and set it to one side. He walked over to Makoto and stood behind him, bending down to wrap his arms around his lover he adored so much. The smell of pine, vanilla and sugar filled his nose and he sighed, nuzzling his head into the crook of the brunette’s neck. It was foreign to Makoto, the first time he received such affection from someone like Byakuya Togami, someone who is generally viewed as cold hearted and closed off, a person who is disgusted at the concept of exploring emotions, someone who only drives to be above people and have them crumble under his feet. But, as time went on, he found Togami warming up to him, and the first time they confessed their feelings to each other, it was the most ethereal moment he will never ever forget. He remembered the first time Togami said ‘I love you’ to Makoto. They were in Makoto’s house for a school project, and Makoto was preparing some coffee for the two in order to cram and get the project over and done with. He felt arms wrap around him from behind and he was greeted with Togami nestling his head in the same area he had his head in, in the present. He let out a sigh followed by a soft, sweet “I love you, Makoto Naegi.” 

It made his heart flutter, looking back at those memories with a small smile on his face. He pushed the cookie cutter down into the block of marshmallow and wiggled it around, lifting the metal up and taking out a heart shaped marshmallow. Togami lifted his head to look, and let out a small chuckle that always left Makoto swooning. 

“Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Lucky Student, or Ultimate Baker? The world may never know.” He smiled, placing a soft kiss on his jaw. Makoto brought the marshmallow up to Togami’s lips, where he snatched it and tasted the sweet, soft pillow of marshmallow. He giggled, a genuine joyous giggle as he swallowed. His cheeks were a sweet pink color and he covered his mouth to giggle into. 

“And all of this? You got the giggles from a marshmallow?” Makoto laughed, admiring his gorgeous, taller boyfriend giggling into his hand and smiling. He absolutely adored Togami, everything about him was perfect, and it wasn’t just the fact that he was a Togami, a boy holding a name that is of utmost importance. The fact that he can show his true self to Makoto, was the definition of perfection. He smiled at the giggling heir who finally opened his eyes with a wide smile greeting him. 

“ It’s just, those marshmallows are absolutely divine! They’re as sweet as you! Makoto Naegi..” Togami picked up Makoto effortlessly, looking at him in the eyes as he held him close. 

“ Makoto, my sweetie pie, my love, my darling, mon ange, my cupcake, my little button, the apple of my eye, my ray of sunshine, my little baby bear, my honey bun, and now, my little marshmallow.. I love you with all my heart and soul, I really do..” He spoke with genuine love embracing the words that flowed out his lips to his lover. Makoto had tears falling down his cheeks as he let out a giggle and a whine, hiding his face in the heir’s chest, he was clearly overwhelmed with love from the constant pet names and the genuine love he felt emitting from the heir. 

“ Kuyaaaaa… Y-you really know my weaknesses!” He laughed, shaking his head and lifting it up to peck Togami’s pink lips. He wiggled himself out of the heir’s arms to prepare the hot cocoa and have a lovely evening with his boyfriend. Every evening was lovely with Togami, but this night just felt special to him. 

He approached the swinging chair on the balcony where Togami read, handing him his cup of cocoa and sitting next to him with his own cup in his hands. They drank cocoa together, watching the stars twinkle in the sky and taking in the cold autumn air. Togami took out his phone and played a slow song, setting it down on a side table and standing up. He turned to Makoto and held out his hand, smiling as he saw a smaller hand rest in his palm. They found themselves dancing the night away, hands clasped together gently, staring into the other’s eyes longingly with a soft expression on their faces, as if nothing in the world can ever hurt them. Not despair, not total anarchy, not violence, or even the end of the world. If they had each other, that was perfect enough for the two. They were synced together in perfect harmony, hands on cheeks as they share a tender, sweet tasting kiss. Togami’s heart was as hard as steel, but Makoto found his way to soften him up like a marshmallow.


End file.
